


a lovely disguise with the wandering eyes

by usingmyoxygen (keithsforeheadtattoo)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithsforeheadtattoo/pseuds/usingmyoxygen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fischer says he and Cobb should go somewhere else, it's with a force that makes Cobb assume the worst. When his hand starts making its way up Cobb's leg with the same discreet urgency, that is an entirely different ballpark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lovely disguise with the wandering eyes

Cobb sees him in a bar months later and can't run fast enough. He's about to, though, he's paying for his drink and is entirely in the process, but he's already been spotted -- "I can get that for you, if you like," and a flash of a wallet that shouldn't, for all legal intents, be familiar to him.

He doesn't act hostile, but then maybe that's just how he's decided he'll tackle this. Suave. Professional. Fischer might've done this countless times over. He'll probably do it again at least four more, afterward -- unless Cobb isn't the first of them he's found. Maybe it's just that this is the only place they could find him without a pair of children attached. And maybe they had been plotting this, Cobb thinks without wanting to. And maybe they had been watching him and waiting for this.

When Fischer says he and Cobb should go somewhere else, it's with a force that makes Cobb assume the worst. When his hand starts making its way up Cobb's leg with the same discreet urgency, that is an entirely different ballpark.

A good portion of him had accounted for the fact that things could go wrong and they could get caught. Not a single brain cell had been involved in the effort of projecting the likelihood that he would wind up fucking Robert Fischer in some shit motel off the freeway.

"C'mere," Fischer growls when he's finished and Cobb hasn't, and as much as Cobb wants to leave, he's pinned in place by a determined stare and a "God, you look familiar" that, after all this, somehow still manages to put his nerves on edge.

It's easier, he finds, finally climaxing with the stringent coax of Fischer's mouth, not to think about it.

"That's all you needed then?" Cobb says, later.

Fischer laughs; displays a smile that is confident and boyish all at the same time, which really doesn't help.

"That's all I needed."

**Author's Note:**

> written for the i_k meme for the prompt _“That’s all you needed then?” “That’s all I needed.”_


End file.
